They Know
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane has a concussion, and things just start slipping out - absolutely anything that hits Jane's frontal lobe comes out, in a way that makes her more like Maura so even Maura might not completely notice - but Jane doesn't realize she's saying these things out loud, and everyone keeps trying to shuffle them around so they don't accidentally cross lines they don't mean to.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's sitting in the bullpen, and she furtively eyes Korsak at his desk. She holds up her pen and plays the detective serious at work - she's not going to get her head examined, it was a minor bump for reputation's sake! She's a detective, not a five year old whiny - oh look, I wrote Maura's name…_Isn't Maura the prettiest…_

"Jane?"

Jane looks up from her desk, ready to scowl if Korsak pesters her to head to the hospital again. "May I help you sergeant Korsak?"

Korsak clears his throat and looks back to his desk, deciding that it's best for him to not - how are the kids saying it nowadays? - out his clueless partner after all.

Jane scrunches up some scrap document and tosses it Korsak's way, "I am okay, look at my aim!" She smirks, glowing with pride.

Korsak looks up at Jane, "Whatever you say Jane," he looks back down at his desk, trying not to mention that Jane has been singing like a broken, but surprisingly melodious, record about Doctor Isles's beauty, and grace, for the past ten minutes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Here are credit mentions, and I'm placing them at the bottom because, I might have this tendency to type a lot...

From the summary or description part of the fanfic:

"Jane has a concussion, and things just start slipping out" and "but she doesn't realize she's saying these things out loud" comes from argyle-s and is also the starter of this whole prompt idea.

"Absolutely anything that hits Jane's frontal lobe comes out, in a way that makes her more like Maura so even Maura might not completely notice" and "and everyone keeps trying to shuffle them around so they don't accidentally cross lines they don't mean to" comes from cokecam and thus added on to the prompt idea.

actual-human-girl is who I first saw this prompt idea from, and chapter one happened.

feltknickers is who I next saw again this prompt post from, and chapter two and three happened.

Most importantly, the gif that started it all comes from shycube and, thank you - to all I have mentioned, for allowing me to continue with this prompt.

Hmm. To note also, the content of the chapters here have been slightly edited and will differ slightly to the posts on Tumblr. Also, the title is of my own picking. I'm just mentioning this because, it sounds kinda sorta something (weird perhaps?) but I assure you, I had a plan when I thought of that title - and it's none of the above users fault that the title sounds so kinda sorta something. Thank you, for the time~ =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane? Where are you going?" Korsak removes his reading glasses as he looks up from his desk.

"To get the vic's autopsy report mister tubby-ton," Jane puts on her blazer as she heads towards the elevator.

"Let Susie deliver it," Korsak follows swiftly behind Jane, "You're supposed to be at your desk Jane, resting. She's-"

"I'm fine Korsak, and Susie never comes up here unless Maura's here," Jane smiles as her finger hovers over the down arrow, "Maura wouldn't let me touch that once, but I managed to enter the precinct _and _the bullpen anyway," Jane winks as she gently jabs at Korsak's side, "Maura's so bossy sometimes," Jane mentions as she steps into the elevator.

Korsak swallows a sigh and enters after Jane.

"You already had your lunch break Korsak," Jane eyes his belly, "I'm wellness captain here, and Maura is too. She's probably more my captain than Cavanaugh is, wait, Maura's the chief. Well, not chief of us exactly but, do you think she'll have stayed if Pike wasn't so incompetent? Do you think she finds the other officers cute too?" Jane looks down. "In their uniforms I mean," Jane straightens her blazer. "Maura wore this once," Jane smiles, "No, twice, we were -"

Korsak clears his throat.

"Didn't I say you can't have lunch again Korsak?" Jane glares at his way; Korsak says nothing and stands motionless in the elevator, next to a Jane he knows he has to keep supervised. Always rushing into crime scenes but never really saying what she means to say when it comes to emotions and Doctor Isles, Korsak thinks to himself as he shakes slightly his head - he's had enough wives leave him to know that words mean something. "You okay Jane?"

"Ask me to get my head checked again and I'll take your snack stash away Korsak, I'm fine!" Jane combines both a huff and whine. "Only Maura gets to worry about me," Jane looks away and settles on ignoring Korsak. "Besides, Maura says I've got long bones and a beautiful mind. A little bump can't hurt me," Jane smiles as she watches the lighted numbers descend.

Korsak clears his throat and squares his shoulders. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Maura!"

"Jane," Maura smiles as she looks up from the John Doe on her autopsy table, "I haven't gotten back the test results from Susie yet but she should be coming in soon, she must have seen you, and are you here for the report too? Sergeant Korsak? It'll be soon, the report, Korsak," Maura removes her goggles, "Oh Jane, I bought new shoes," Maura grins as she removes her gloves.

"Shoes Maura? Are they the ones that help you seem taller or just the pretty ones?" Jane follows closely behind Maura, "Because your delicate toes shouldn't be squeezed into those heels Maura, if I have to give my best friend foot massages every night, I'll-"

"Jane?" Korsak calls out loud and quick enough to interrupt.

"What?" Jane aggressive shrugs off Korsak's hold onto her elbow.

"You never talk about Doctor Isles's shoes, or even shoes, and that time when I came in when you had your foot in Doctor Isles's hand-"

"It's not like we're playing footsie or whatever - Maura," Jane looks sad for a moment, "Look Korsak, Maura has nice shoes, and very pretty toes. She cut holes in her shoes once to not hide my toes, and I don't want her to hurt her toes. Maura wants to talk shoes, I want Maura to talk to me, Susie will come, just you wait," Jane casually sends a wave, "Stop fretting about the test results Korsak."

Korsak sighs and reaches for his phone, "Cavanaugh? I think you need to get Angela over here. Remember that thing where Jane made us promise to help her do if we ever have to?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor Isles!" Susie rushes past Korsak and into the medical examiner's office; she squeezes herself in between the detective and Maura, "I've got the test results!"

Jane stumbles a little way back from being pushed and fumes silently behind the senior criminalist.

Korsak's looking on from Doctor Isles' office entrance, with his phone by his ear.

"We know you always appear Susie, but _must_ you stand between us?" Jane snatches over the report from Susie, "_We _were talking, _intently,_ in case you hadn't notice," Jane edges Susie to the side and fights to stand nearer to Maura.

Susie struggles to stand her ground - Doctor Isles had specific instructions and she intends to adhere to them.

"Thank you for the report Senior Criminalist Chang," Maura smiles at Susie, "I think it's safe for the detective and I to go through the report on our own now…" Maura gives a slight nod; and Susie takes a step away from Jane.

Korsak looks on from where he stands.

"Come on Maura," Jane holds onto Maura's elbow, "Let's discuss the report toge- wait, sit down Maura, I'll get Korsak," she lets go reluctantly and gestures for Korsak to enter.

"Let's do it upstairs Jane," Korsak speaks away from the phone and beckons for Jane to head over to where he stands, "We shouldn't be taking up Doctor Isles' time."

Jane dishes Korsak an eye roll, "We _have_ to have Maura explain it to us," Jane sits herself down opposite Maura, "There are _so_ many terms that Maura wouldn't be happy to have us guess…you know?" Jane looks down at the report in her hands; Maura's smile flits by as Susie's looking worriedly on - Korsak saw it all.

"I think there's something more we have to address Cavanaugh…" He whispers into his mobile, "We've got not just one fool in love here…" He internalizes another sigh, "And I'm sending senior criminalist Chang up to your office, she knows something," he hangs up, "Jane? If I tell your moth-"

"Alright, alright, desk duty," Jane shuts the manila folder, "Sorry Maura," she mumbles as she forces herself to stand, "My mother dating my boss," she grumbles as she storms out of the office, "I'm not-" she doubles back, "Dinner together tonight Maura?" She smiles.

Maura nods, "I'll be over with your favourite beer Jane," she smiles before heading over to her desk.

Jane's grinning from ear to ear as she saunters over to the elevator, and Korsak's jogging after her.

Susie has her face buried in her hands. She looks back into Maura's office before heading up to the homicide unit's department office, wondering just how, is she supposed to explain to them why she delivers the test reports when she does without giving away Doctor Isles. "What am I supposed to tell them?" A question she mumbles worryingly to herself as the elevator doors slide open.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Hope it's all alright so far and, regarding updates - for this fanfic and all others of mine - I've left a message on my profile page. Thank you, for the time=)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You know how...you leave something for a period and upon return, nothing really feels the same? I fear I might have strayed from the depicted premise for this story but...I don't think it's that much too great a stray. So...you can really keep the hilarity of the chapters before this (recommended) or, venture onwards...

* * *

"Susie?" Jane sits up straighter at her desk - interest pique and cognition on high alert. "Is Maura okay?"

"Doctor Isles is feeling no discomfort or is in any way distraught detective, if you'll just let me pass you now and we'll pretend as if I've never entered your departmental office." Susie answers in a huff as she keeps to her rush - I will just go in, and plead oblivious and I will dash right out. So Susie tells herself as she charges herself into Sergeant Cavanaugh's office.

"Susie? Hey! Susie!" Jane's bellows fall away with no response; and in but a second's passing, she grins. No one's watching me and - Maura's alone downstairs, Jane thinks. She picks up her blazer and her keys and she eagerly waits for the elevator to ping.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sergeant Cavanaugh's office, Susie feels herself to be drenched in perspiration, as her level of anxiety rockets and her senses seem heightened. Is this what it must feel like? To be in a flight or fight situation? Susie wonders as she grasps tightly onto the fabric of her clothes. I'm not made for interrogation and they're not letting up!

"Look Chang, it's just us here and you know we care for them, you must know how Jane feels for the doc – so does the doc feel the same?" Korsak questions.

"I've said as I've said, Doctor Isles is my superior, and we hardly if at all, discuss personal matters." Susie replies.

"It does none of us good Senior Criminalist Chang, to hide or evade from the truth and Korsak here tells me that your actions earlier on were suspicious. Not to mention, that they seem to be a recurring thing as well, so you have to know that it's simply unbelievable that your actions aren't without their own motives or motivation. So for the good of both the doctor and the detective, will you just tell us if the feeling's mutual?" Cavanaugh asks.

Susie feels her heart racing; but for her hero, do this she must. With a deep inhale, Susie commands herself again to speak, "I've mentioned explicitly, that to the best of my knowledge, Doctor Isles and Detective Rizzoli share but great friendship, and unless otherwise announced by the parties concerned, I believe the nature of their relationship to be but platonic. Now if you'll understand, I do have an immense amount of lab results to run. Thank you." And with a well-crafted speech delivered, Susie all but runs to the stairs and sprints her way down - back to the comforts of her laboratory and work that needs done; science matters - and logic triumphs. I do not meddle with the nature of why Doctor Isles instructs as she does but she is my hero, and too my boss. Susie holds her head up high and feels proud of herself.

Being so caught up in her own, emotional experience however – Susie failed really, to notice that a certain detective had skulked her way into the medical examiner's office.

* * *

"Maura!" Jane calls out loudly and cheerily – with arms outstretched and apart. As if she's wanting to welcome an individual into a hug – and perhaps, that is indeed, as Jane's intended thought. "Maura! Maura! Maura," Jane smiles as she wraps her arms around a surprised Maura. "I'm here to display the passionate Italian heritage in me and I have found in you – my best friend, my everything," Jane's smile widens as she gracefully, invites Maura out of her seat to – "Let's dance Maura, and out of those shoes. Those shoes that crunch up your adorable toes." Jane waits for Maura to step out of her heels and she wraps herself around Maura. She buries her face amongst the tresses of Maura's soft curls; and as she breathes, she softly to herself whispers, _Please don't leave me…_

Maura now recovering from the pleasant, but shock nonetheless, lets out a delighted squeal as Jane leads her into a twirl. "Jane!" Maura laughs and gives Jane's hand a quick squeeze before letting Jane's hand go to put back on her shoes. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing Maura," Jane grins, "I'm just happy - when I'm with you and it's boring up there. No one's letting me do anything and I've grown tired of throwing paper balls. Anyhow, Korsak's gone into Cavanaugh's office and then Susie followed after so...I figured that there'll be nobody down here bugging you, or disturbing us, so I've come to dance," Jane offers her hand, "With my best friend," Jane smiles as Maura takes her hand.

"Susie's in Cavanaugh's office?"

"She told me to pretend as if I never saw her so, I shall; and I told you that I can dance," Jane sets them on a simple sway about Maura's office, "That one time at Merc - I was distracted and the tunes weren't in my favour," Jane smiles, and holds Maura a little closer, "I do not like you say, have two left feet."

Maura laughs, "All this to prove me wrong Jane?" Maura smiles and looks – really looks and sees; she realizes how close to Jane she now is. How Jane has her arms wrapped around her and how happy Jane looks. How happy Jane's looking right now, looking just at her. She starts becoming aware of too that, her body's pressed right against Jane's and her own arms, her own arms are too wrapped tightly around Jane as they both keep to the soothing sway. "Neither one of us has two left feet then Detective, that is my new conclusion," Maura smiles and lets herself savour but a second more of this blip of bliss; before she expertly twirls and essentially, detaches herself from Jane's embrace.

"I may be a left-hander but I most certainly, have both a right and a left foot," Jane laughs and wanders over to Maura's office couch. "Korsak should have seen us then! It was but a bump on the head and I've still got my balance, and I've still got my best friend," Jane holds onto Maura's hand as Maura sits herself down next to Jane.

"A bump on the head? Did you get yourself hurt again Jane? You could have suffered a concussion! Did you get yourself checked? Knowing you Jane, you must have just played tough and pretended to be invincible," Maura shakes her head, "The human body may be a wonder, with its own system of defence, and ability to grow, to repair what's been worn out or damaged, but there's a limit Jane, a limit to how much a body can take. I've got nothing really left that's time pressing so, you are coming to the hospital with me now," Maura yanks on Jane's hand for her to follow.

Jane laughs. "You're being so caring and protective Maura! But I'm fine! I'm really fine. Look – we shared a dance and I've still got my memories intact. My head's all right. I was just telling Korsak that you wore this blazer that I have on now twice and - it was twice right? Anyway Maura! I'm fine and – we are not leaving your office. I don't like the way the officers around here look at you. They look at you like –"

"Doctor Isles!" Susie yells.

"Susie?" Maura turns her attention away from Jane to look at her flustered Senior Criminalist Chang. "Is that…"

"A case file. A case file. Right! A case file Doctor Isles!" Susie hands over a manila folder, thin, and stays at the doorway trying to not look as if she's panting from her frantic running. That was so close, Susie thinks.

"Well, go on Susie," Jane glares.

"Jane!" Maura turns to look at Jane.

"What? Susie keeps interrupting us and you said you're not busy so, let's go home! I'll prepare the ingredients and do the dishes, while you cook because you look really beautiful when you cook; and the food's really nice food and come on Maura! It's Friday anyway," Jane grins.

Maura smiles but shakes her head, with her finger scratching at her brow. "It's okay Susie," Maura turns to hand the she knows is empty document case back to Susie, "I think the detective's hurt herself and she needs bed rest. I'll send her home and – I'll see you when Monday comes around. Thank you Susie," Maura nods.

"Are you sure Doctor Isles? I - There're some -"

"I'm sure Susie, we're going to be okay," Maura stands to put on her coat, "You go on home and have an early night too, and," Maura lowers a little her voice, "I really do appreciate your effort but, I think nothing's going to happen so let's not worry ourselves. Jane's just," Maura turns to look over her shoulder at Jane packing up what Jane thinks goes into her bag, "Jane's just, being stubborn and I think she had an accident at work that she didn't get checked out. We'll be fine. She doesn't mean things as we think she might," Maura looks briefly back to Jane and back to Susie, with a quick smile.

"All right Doctor Isles," Susie rests a hand on Maura's arm, "You're my hero," Susie smiles, "Goodnight Detective, goodnight Doctor Isles."

Maura nods. _I'm no hero, I'm but just a fool really_, Maura to herself thinks.

"What do you want for dinner Maura?" Jane asks as she hands Maura her bag, "I think I got everything you normally bring home in there but you might have to check and do you want pizza? We can have pizza," Jane smiles, "And it doesn't matter really, what we eat, I just want to be doing it with you," Jane takes hold of Maura's hand, "Let's go home and – I'll drive," Jane looks to Maura who is smiling back at her, nodding in response; and all Jane can think of is: _Isn't Maura the prettiest..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm - is it all right? Anyhow, thanks for the time =)


	5. Chapter 5

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?" Maura looks up from the salad she was focused on tossing.

"I think," Jane takes a swipe at the dressing and licks at her fingertips, "We shouldn't have salad tonight." She leans against the countertop.

Maura tilts her head to the side, slightly, and her smile – it peaks a little out.

"What do you think we should do then?" Maura puts the salad bowl to the side. "With all that fresh vegetables now already dressed." She gestures to what's been placed aside.

Jane saunters over to Maura, covering what little distance was between them to begin with.

"I think," Jane swiftly unties the apron around Maura's waist.

"I think," Jane smiles, "Yes, I think," Jane removes Maura's apron, "That we should finish up what we were doing just now," Jane smiles.

"Just now?" Maura smiles – but feels her nerves awakening.

"Earlier on," Jane reaches for Maura's hands, "You," she gestures, "Me," she smiles, "Us," she wraps her arms around Maura, "Together," she holds Maura close to her, "Like this," she guides Maura into a sway, "Dancing," she smiles.

Maura laughs – and untangle herself from Jane's embrace.

"What has that got to do with not having salad tonight Jane?" Maura walks to the door, hurriedly, under the pretense of checking on the pizza status.

Jane follows quickly along.

"Well," Jane thinks, "If I have fresh salad, how can I get fresh with you?"

"What?" Maura turns right around.

Jane frowns.

"When we have pizza, we feel refreshed – so it must be the salad you always make that makes us feel fresh. You use those fresh vegetables that have that crisp even when you don't fry them before cutting them, so if it's the salad's that making us feel fresh, and the pizza that makes us feel refreshed, we can't be re-refreshed can we? Since being around you has me feeling fresh too. That'll be too many fresh-es Maura, and one can only have too many friends but not fresh-es." Jane ends her rambling explanation and nods.

Maura stares.

"Did I get it wrong? Why are you staring at me Maura?" Jane walks over to hold her hand.

"Look," Jane smiles, "You have really big bright beautiful eyes Maura," Jane points at Maura's eyes.

Jane laughs.

"Silly me," Jane smiles, "You can't see your eyes, can you?"

Jane pulls Maura closer.

"Can you see mine?"

Jane opens her eyes wide.

Pressed now right against Jane's body, Maura can feel almost her heart's erratic beating.

So close she is, Maura, to that lean strong jaw Jane possess.

And those eyes – those eyes Jane's keeping opened wide.

Maura can see the brown in them –

And she can see too herself reflected inside.

Maura swallows.

Maura nods.

"I think I need to ask Susie something Jane," Maura pulls back her hand, "You go set the table and wait for the pizza." Maura blinks. "I have to talk to Susie, yes. Talk to Senior Criminalist Chang."

Jane replies cheerily, "Okay!", before giving Maura a kiss atop Maura's head, and walking away.

Maura's heart skips a beat.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there! Someone's lost it (and I don't mean Maura or Jane) - and hopefully, you aren't livid with the thought of: What have I just read?! ;)  
No promises - really, this is sporadic work - but I've just been feeling a little, lovelorn that's all.


End file.
